The Skeleton's Corruption (DISCONTINUED)
by Ghostlyfantastic
Summary: Flowey-possessed Sans. Flowey possesses Sans, and Sans wants Flowey out of him. He's got seven days, but if he doesn't succeed...well...Sans won't like what happens. Rating may change.
1. The Possession

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. There will also be Sans talk, meaning slang like 'ya, and gonna.' Just a heads up.**

"Sans!" A small, genderless child yelled when they came through the door to a certain two skeleton's house.

"Sup, kid?" Sans asked. He was lounging on the couch, drinking a bottle of ketchup.

"I went to visit Flowey, and just before I left, he told me he wanted to see you."

Sans almost spit the gulp of ketchup he had in his mouth out. "The flower wants to see _me?_ " Sans asked in surprise.

"…Yes." Frisk answered, disappointed that Sans couldn't just get along with Flowey.

"Kid, you know that Flower and I don't get along very well…I don't think I should go." Sans kept making up excuses to not go, but Frisk wouldn't have it.

"Pleeeaaasse?" Frisk pleaded.

Sans knew he couldn't say no to that face. "Fine, fine. I'll go."

Frisk squealed and bounced on her toes in excitement that her face convinced Sans to go.

"I'll be waiting here!" Frisk said.

"Sounds good." Sans got up, walked to the door, and left the house.

He stood outside the door for a minute, thinking, ' _What would that little weed want with me?_ ' But Sans put that thought aside, for he had already teleported himself to the bed of golden flowers. (Sorry for the confusing time cut.)

He walked closer to the flowers, and saw that Flowey was facing away from him.

"Alright, weed. Whaddya want?" Sans asked impatiently.

Flowey was silent, but soon said, "I'm dying. Since I don't have a soul, I'm slowly deteriorating without one." Flowey explained.

Sans looked at Flowey expectantly. "And?"

"If I don't get soul in 7 days…I'll die." Flowey said, finally turning to face Sans.

"You think I care? The only reason I'd want you here is because the kid wants ya alive." Sans said.

"Exactly, so…" Flowey reached a green, root-like vine toward Sans. "I'm going to need your soul."

"Whoa!" Sans stepped back. "Why would you need _my_ soul?" Sans asked.

"I know your soul isn't in the best shape, and it's weaker. Any other monster soul would've been too much for me." Flowey grew more vines and wrapped them around Sans's wrists.

"H-hey! Back off!" Sans struggled to get free, but only managed to have the vines wrap tighter around his wrists. He also tried to summon a gaster blaster, but failed.

"Why aren't my powers working?!" Sans asked, now in full panic mode.

Flowey put on a big, creepy smile. "Because I'm the one in control now."

"Wha-ahh-auugghh!" Sans groaned in pain as Flowey slithered through his bones like a snake. Soon, none of Flowey could be seen, except for his head poking through Sans's right eye socket.

"I'll be in here." Flowey's head disappeared into Sans's head.

"Gonna have to get used to that…" Sans told himself.

"Oh! Hello Sans! What a pleasant surprise!"

Sans turned around to see Toriel standing in the doorway to the Ruins.

"Oh! Hey Tori." Sans said, taking a breath from Toriel's sudden voice.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Toriel asked.

"Just came by to see the flowers. You're doing a pretty good job keeping 'em alive." Sans said.

"Why thank you, Sans!" Toriel said. "I just baked some pie. Would you like some?"

"Why not? I could really use some of your pie right now." Sans said.

Toriel gave Sans a piece for himself, and an extra piece as well. "Would you please take this piece for Frisk?" Toriel asked.

"Will do!" Sans said. "See ya!"

"Goodbye Sans."

With that, Sans teleported to his house. Then, Flowey popped his head through Sans's eye socket.

"Alright, bonehead. Make sure no one sees us." Flowey reminded Sans.

"No, duh. And _you're_ calling _me_ a bonehead." Sans remarked.

Flowey retreated back into Sans's head as Sans opened the door.

"You're back!" Frisk said.

"Yup. Also, I dropped by your mom's place and she gave us some pie." Sans set the piece of pie on a table near Frisk.

"Yes!" Frisk exclaimed.

While Frisk was eating, Sans was in his room, talking to Flowey.

"So…the deal with you is that you're staying in my body forever?" Sans asked.

"No. If I can't find a soul to possess in seven days…I'll die." Flowey said. "But, if I can't find soul in seven days, and I'm still in your body, you'll die as well."

"That doesn't make sense…" Sans contemplated what Flowey just said.

"Hey, I'm not the one who made the rules." Flowey said.

"Sure sounds like you did." Sans tried to glare at Flowey with his one eye.

"Well, you think what you think." Flowey said, irritated by Sans.

Sans sighed. "This is going to be the longest week of my life."


	2. Nightmares

**A/N: This doesn't have as much Flowey as I'd like, but it will have to do. Sorry it took so long.**

Frisk was walking down the snow covered path to the Ruins. They were excited to talk to Flowey again, as they are every day.

Frisk reached the massive doors to the Ruins and pushed them open with all their might. They made sure the doors were closed before they continued on up the stairs to Toriel's house.

When they got up all the stairs and went into the kitchen, they saw Toriel washing dishes in the sink.

"Hello, child." Toriel said, not bothering to turn and look at Frisk. "Would you be so kind, and take that watering can and go water the flowers?"

"Of course!" Frisk grabbed the watering can off the table and walked out the door.

After the long walk through the pathway, they reached the bed of golden flowers.

Frisk was just about to call out Flowey's name, but was interrupted by hearing Sans's voice saying, "Frisk…"

Frisk looked up and saw Sans staring at them with a blank expression. "Sans?" Frisk asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You could've saved me…" Sans said.

"…What are you ta-"

"You _knew_ I was hurting. You _knew_ there was something wrong. You _knew_ you could've done something!" Sans shouted the last part and summoned a gaster blaster. He fired it at Frisk but they jumped out of the way.

"Sans! What's going on? Why are you acting like this?" Frisk asked, raising their voice from having them dodge an attack unexpectedly.

Frisk's face of confusion and shock soon turned into a look of terror. Green vines were soon visible slithering down Sans's leg bones and hands. Flowey's head popped out of Sans's eye socket.

"Hello, Frisk. Glad we could meet again." Flowey said with a sinister smile.

"Get out of his body!" Frisk shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa, calm down." Flowey raised two ends of two of his vines. "I'll be out of him soon…after I take his soul."

Sans's soul popped out in front of him. Frisk watched with worry as Flowey wrapped his vines around Sans's soul.

A small crack could be heard and seen in Sans's soul.

"STOP!" Frisk yelled.

Another small crack.

"NO!"

 _CRACK!_

Frisk opened their eyes and shot up into a sitting position, panting and gasping, drenched in sweat. They felt their cheeks. Wet. They had been crying in their sleep. They looked at a digital clock next to them. Only 9:00 p.m. ' _Well, it was just a dream…_ ' They thought for a little bit longer. ' _He's okay…right?_ '

Frisk jumped out of bed and opened their door. As they were walking down the hallway, they heard whispering. They looked over the railing to see if they could see anything. Nope. Too dark. They climbed down the stairs, and as they got closer to the whispering noises, the more clearer they could make out the words.

"But what if the kid finds out? They won't understanding anything happening, besides the fact that they'll be shocked and terrified."

Frisk knew that voice.

Frisk felt around in the dark for a light switch. Aha! They flipped it on to reveal Sans in the corner of the living room. He jumped.

"Sans? What are you doing?" Frisk asked.

"Oh…uh…nightmare. I have to give myself a little talk after I have a nightmare." Sans replied. He looked like he was sweating. (Don't ask how he does that)

"Oh…me too…"

It was there when Sans noticed it looked like Frisk had been crying. "…Did you have a dream about someone dying?" Sans asked, now very concerned.

Frisk winced.

"Did…did _I_ die?" Sans asked.

Frisk, now letting tears escape her eyes, nodded.

Sans sighed and kneeled down with open arms. "C'mere."

Frisk ran into Sans's arms and grasped him tightly, now letting everything out.

"It's ok kid, it was just a dream. It wasn't real." Sans comforted.

After a while, Frisk let go.

"You know kid, I have a lot of nightmares about that stuff too." Sans said.

"Really?" Frisk asked, wiping her eyes.

"Totally. Those are the ones I usually have."

Silence.

"Hey. How 'bout I take you over to Tori's?" Sans asked.

Frisk gasped and nodded excitedly.

"K. Grab on." Sans held out his hand.

Frisk grabbed his hand, and they teleported over to Toriel's house.

"Hey Tori." Sans said.

"Oh! Sorry, I did not see you there." Toriel said, a bit surprised.

"It's fine. The kid wanted to spend the night here." Sans explained.

"Oh, of course. You can go sleep in your room." Toriel said. Frisk smiled and walked down the hallway to the room she first slept in when she first arrived.

Sans sighed and looked down.

"Is there something troubling you?" Toriel asked, concerned.

"Well…the kid has been having nightmares a lot lately." Sans said.

"So they come to you when they have a nightmare?" Toriel asked.

"Yep." Sans said. "But things haven't been looking too bright for me either. Something happened…it wasn't good. Along with that I've been having nightmares a lot lately too." Sans explained.

"Well that's no good at all!" Toriel said, now very concerned.

Sans sighed. "It's…kinda hard…"

Toriel looked at Sans worryingly.

"Why don't you go keep Frisk company. If they do have a nightmare, you'll be there for them." Toriel said, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yeah…sorry for bothering you with my problems. Night." Sans walked down the hallway to Frisk's room before Toriel could say that what she said wasn't what he thought it meant.

When Sans walked in the room, he found Frisk already asleep. He grabbed a chair next to them and closed his eyes.

He was just about to fall asleep, but he felt something slithering across his bones. He opened one eye to see Flowey holding a very sharp vine above Frisk's heart.

Sans immediately went wide-eyed and pulled him back before he could do any damage.

"What are you doing?!" Sans whispered harshly.

"I was going to impale Frisk, but you stopped me." Flowey whispered back.

"Why?!"

"Well, if I'm going to steal your soul, no one can get in my way." Flowey said, making it sound like an obvious thing.

"You can't kill anyone! That'll make everyone suspicious." Sans reasoned.

"Well…maybe you're right…" Flowey said.

" _Don't_ do that again." Sans whispered, pointing a finger at Flowey's head.

"Alright, alright." Flowey said, starting to get annoyed.

Soon, Sans was almost asleep again, and nothing was happening. He had a hard time trying to fall asleep because…well…there's a flower trying to take his soul from him and will do anything it takes to get it, even if it gets to the point of killing.

He eventually did fall asleep, and, thankfully, it was a nightmare-free night.


End file.
